Sari Sumdac, Cyber Ninja II
by FictionFan1024
Summary: In the previous book, "Sari Sumdac, Cyber-Ninja", Sari was asked by Optimus and Jazz if she wanted to go to the Autobot Academy. Of course she did, but in order to qualify, she must first make it through Autobot Boot Camp. This book takes her through basic training, and the Autobot Academy, where she becomes an Autobot officer.
1. Chapter 1, SIR, YES SIR!

**In the previous book, Sari was asked by Optimus and Jazz if she wanted to go to the Autobot Academy. Of course she did, but in order to qualify, she must first make it through Autobot Boot Camp. **

**As soon as she arrived back on Cybertron, she left most of her things at her apartment and Jazz escorted her to the transport that would take her to the boot camp planet. She boarded the transport with four other bots, bid farewell to Jazz, and sat back, wondering what kind of an experience this was going to be. After a long trip, she found out…**

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY TRANSPORT" yelled the drill instructor to the new recruits. Everyone jumped out of their seats!

"You grease smears have 10 nanoclicks to get your worthless skidplates in formation out on the tarmac!" Sari and the other recruits ran outside.

* * *

_It had been a long trip to the far off planet where the Autobot Boot Camp was located. Jazz had warned her that it would be tough. "Remember, as a boot camp recruit, you are at the absolute bottom of the chain of command. Respect will have to be earned. The drill instructor's job will be to take the recruits apart and rebuild them into a confident, cohesive team that knows how to follow orders and look out for one another."_

* * *

"Atten, HUT!" The recruits formed a line. Sari stood at attention.

"I am Tracks Minor, your Drill Instructor, but you linchpins will address me as SIR, is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"I can't HEAR YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

One of the recruits started to snicker about the "eyeglass" attachment on Tracks Minor's optics. "What's up with that?"

Tracks got right in his face. "You got a comment, funny-bot?"

"No sir!"

"Why does a weak-jointed, slow-processing hunk of junk like you want to be a recruit, anyway?"

"Uh…"

"You couldn't kick my motherboard if I held it in front of your pede! Now drop down to the tarmac and give me 20 transformations! MOVE IT!" The recruit got down on servos and pedes and began transforming back and forth.

* * *

_"Does that planet have breathable air?" Sari asked Jazz._

_"It does, although maybe not the freshest," he warned. "I'm told by other organics that it's rather stale and acrid smelling. Until it was taken over by the Autobots, it was a smelting planet. Should you have to transform, try not to be too...repulsed."_

_"Yes, Sensei," she sighed._

* * *

"Each one of you, sound off - why do you want to be here?"

"To be a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard, SIR!"

"To be a Cybertronian Intelligence Officer, SIR!"

"To be an Autotrooper, SIR!"

Tracks Minor looked down at the recruit doing transformations. "What about you, funny-bot?"

"To be an elite guard soldier, SIR!"

"Put your servos into it! You call that transforming? I've seen protoforms transform faster than you!"

Tracks Minor finally stood in front of Sari. Looking down at the smallest member of his platoon, he said, "What about YOU?"

"To be a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard and a Cyber-Ninja, SIR!" Said Sari.

A couple of the recruits snickered, looking down at this tiny Autobot in their group.

"Mute it, micro-brains!" Snapped Tracks Minor. "We're all cogs here in a great Autobot machine, and if you tunnel drones last here long enough, you'll learn that the bot next to you can be the difference between you coming home and you winding up as a slag heap in battle!"

He stepped up to one of the recruits snickering. "You think large size makes a difference, big bot? How'd you like to take on a few Scraplets all by yourself?" Everyone shuddered at the sound of that!

"Let's see what each of you can do." He walked back to the first recruit. "Show me what you've got, cog!"

The first recruit's image faded away until she disappeared, and then after a few nanoclicks, re-appeared.

"Not bad! I'm gonna call you 'Mirage'."

He stepped over to the next recruit. "Now you!"

The recruit pointed his arms up and blasted flames from jets above his servos.

Tracks Minor nodded. "OK, I'll call you 'Sideburn!' Next!"

"Try and hit me, sir!" Tracks Minor hit the recruit with everything he could. His fist slammed into a force field about 10 cm from the recruit's body. "An invisible shield, eh? Alright, I'll call you 'Armorhide'! Next!"

"There's a target on top of that hill, sir!"

"Hill? Where?"

"Over on top of that hill to the right, sir. 6.25 hics away. Between the two towers."

Tracks Minor took out binoculars, found the hill, and located the target. "And?"

The recruit let off a single blast from his sidearm. "If you'll check, sir, I hit the bullseye."

"Confirming with the binoculars, he said, "So you did. OK, I'll call you 'Sniper'!"

Finally, Tracks Minor stood in front of Sari. "Now, let's see what YOU can do!"

Sari decided to use Processor-Over-Matter. She closed her optics, and putting her servos together, levitated the other four recruits into the air. "Hey! Whoa!" they all shouted, as they went about a meter up. She brought them down slowly.

Tracks Minor was uninterested. "Cute trick, little Ninja, now let's see something I could actually USE in combat!"

Somewhat disappointed by his reaction, Sari chose a more conventional weapon to demonstrate. There were a group of targets in the practice field nearby. Sari fired her orbs off, blasting two of them.

"Fine, you should have done that in the first place! Unless I can come up with a better name, I'll call you 'Micro'!" She didn't particularly like that name, but resigned herself to accept it. "I AM the smallest one here," she sighed to herself.

"Your quarters are behind you. Go stow your gear and be prepared for inspection at 1930 hours. I expect the barracks to be clean – do I make myself clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Platoon, DISMISSED!" And with that, he walked away.

Sari and the other recruits broke ranks and entered their quarters. After Tracks Minor was gone, Sniper walked up and stood over her. "Hey, Micro! Next time you want to levitate someone, why don't you go levitate yourself!"

"Lay off, Sniper!" said Mirage. "She wants to be a Cyber-Ninja, so she was just demonstrating Processor-Over-Matter."

Sniper scoffed and walked away. Mirage went over to Sari. "Don't mind him, Micro. He's both a clown and a bit of a hot head – but a good bot underneath. We were protoformed at the same place and time on Cybertron, so I know him pretty well."

"Thanks, Mirage," said Sari. "So you know about Processor-Over-Matter?"

"I met Dai-Atlas once," she said. "He came to our region of Cybertron to talk about the Cyber-Ninja Corps. He was looking for candidates. With my ability to project illusions and disappear, I considered it and we talked, but in the end, I decided to concentrate on getting into the Cybertron Elite Guard. Maybe I'll think about the Cyber-Ninja Corps later – what do you think?"

"Hey, it's sure worth a try," Sari said. "I worked with Dai Atlas and helped him rebuild the Cyber-Ninja Dojo. When you're ready, maybe you and I can go talk with him."

"That'd be great! So, where were you protoformed?" asked Mirage.

"I was a sparkling protoform that wound up on the planet Earth," explained Sari. "I'm a technorganic."

"A technorganic? Wow. So you don't have an alt mode?"

"No. When I transform, it's into my organic half.

Sniper overheard the conversation. "A technorganic? Let's see your organic side!"

"Well, I knew I'd have to do it eventually," said Sari. "My Sensei said the breathable air here isn't the cleanest, but I might as well get a sniff…" and with a flash of blue, she changed into "human" mode.

The other recruits saw the blue flash, and turning, looked on in awe. "An organic?" Armorhide and Sideburn stepped back. "Where'd that come from?"

"It's Micro," said Mirage. "She's a technorganic."

Sari hesitated to take in a breath. She knew she had to, and when she did, it was about as bad as she expected. The atmosphere was not toxic, but it was air leftover from some ancient factory that, eons ago, had belched out exhaust that was sour, metallic, and pungent. "Ugh! This air stinks!" She held her nose. "What were they making here anyway?"

"They say this planet was used for smelting ore," said Sideburn. "It was run by an ancient race of organics that became extinct a couple thousand stellar cycles ago. When Cybertron took it over, all that was left were the empty factories."

She transformed back into "bot" mode. "Anyway, that's my 'alt' mode. I hope I don't have to use it too often while here. The air's breathable, but smells nasty!"

"So, what are you going to do when Tracks Minor tells you to do 20 transformations – or more?" asked Armorhide.

"I'll transform between modes, I guess," said Sari. "At least now I'll know what to expect from the air. Yuck."

"Well, we've got about a megacycle before inspection, so let's get this place ready," said Mirage. And with that, the recruits stowed their things, straightened out the barracks, and cleaned.

* * *

"Atten, HUT!" Came the voice from outside. Everyone hurried to stand at attention in front of their bunks as Tracks Minor entered the barracks. "Ready for inspection!"

He walked around and carefully checked every tiny area of their quarters. All areas were satisfactory, except…reaching up to a light fixture, he ran a digit. Looking at the soot, he said "This fixture is filthy!"

"But…" Sideburn began to protest.

"But what?" the drill inspector looked at him.

"Sir! We didn't know…we had to clean those."

"And why not? Aren't they part of your quarters?"

"Yes, sir!"

"So you thought you could leave them dirty? All of you drop down and give me 20 transformations, and make it quick!"

Everyone, including Sari, got down on pede and servo and began quickly transforming. Sari, from "bot" to "human" and back. Tracks Minor knew all about Sari, having been briefed on each of his recruits, so he already knew she was a technorganic.

Sari never had to transform so many times in rapid succession, especially in a prone "push-up" position - and soon realized how exhausting it was!

Then there was the matter of the air. By 10 transformations, Sari was breathing heavily in "human" mode. With each transformation, she took in the acrid smell of the boot camp air with each lungful. "I've got to tough this out," she thought, "and just learn to get used to it!"

"16…ugh…17…ugh…18…ugh…19." She said to herself, counting the transformations.

They finally got to 20! She transformed for the final time back into "bot" mode along with the others.

"Now, get those light fixtures cleaned!" and with that, the inspection was over. Everyone collapsed on the barracks floor.

"Formation is at 0500 back out at the tarmac. Dismissed!"

"Oh, my achin' pedes and servos!" groaned Sideburn. The others groaned as they pulled themselves up from the floor and staggered over to their beds.

"How you doing, Micro?" asked Mirage. "I heard you breathing heavily when you were in organic mode."

"I'm OK, thanks, Mirage," smiled Sari. "I think I'll use some of what free time we have forcing myself to be in 'human' mode – what you call organic mode – so that I can get used to this air."

"Sounds like a plan," Mirage smiled back. "Hang in there, Micro! And she walked back to her bunk and plopped down.

After a brief rest, the recruits took to cleaning all the light fixtures. Some were fairly easy to get to, particularly for the tall Autobots like Armorhide and Sniper. However, there were a few which were beyond even their reach. "How do we get to those?" asked Sniper.

"Here, let me take care of them," said Sari.

"YOU?" laughed Sniper. "And how do you plan to…?" Sari grabbed a cleaning cloth and with the micron boosters on her pedes, she jumped up to the rafters where the fixtures were attached, and cleaned each one. When she was done, she jumped back down. "There! All cleaned!"

Armorhide chuckled, "Not bad, Micro! Nice little spring in your step!" He turned to Sniper and slapped him on the back. "You can close your mouth now, buddy." Bit by bit, Sniper was starting to gain respect for this tiny technorganic. After the cleaning, he went over to Sari. "Hey, Micro? Sorry I was a glitch head before. Tracks Minor is right; in combat, the bot next to you can be the difference between you coming home and not. If I expect to be an elite guard soldier, I've gotta learn to respect all my comrades." He held out a servo. "Friends?"

Sari took his servo in hers. "Friends!" she smiled.

Sideburn suddenly called out "Hey! Sniper! Come check this out!" He smiled back at Sari and said, "Well I'm gonna go see what those laser lips are up to," and walked away. Mirage had been listening in and said to Sari, "told you he's a good one under all that clowning around," she winked. "He'll make a good soldier."

"That he will," said Sari, and rested after her first day of Autobot Boot Camp.

**So begins the first chapter of "Sari Sumdac, Cyber-Ninja II". We'll take her through Autobot Boot Camp, then Autobot Academy, after which she will graduate and be an officer. From there, she may find her way to the Cybertron Elite Guard!**

**But that's a ways off. Right now she has to learn how to deal with being a recruit, putting up with the rancid air on this planet, and becoming a valued member of the platoon – although I suspect that last one won't be a problem. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2, Obstacle Course

**Rough awakening on 2nd day!**

At 0445, the recruits were in stasis rest mode in the barracks. Tracks Minor walked in with an empty oil drum and a rebar. He banged loudly on the oil drum. "Get up!" Shocked out of their stasis rest, everyone stumbled out of bed and hurried to the end of their beds to stand at attention.

"Formation is at 0500! You have precisely 9 cycles to straighten out your barracks and be standing in formation out on the tarmac!" The recruits hurriedly made their beds, straightened their living quarters and got out on the tarmac.

"Welcome to day two," said their drill instructor. "Today you will be tested, timed and scored on an obstacle course. The entrance to the course is just over that hill in the distance. We will march in formation to get there. Atten, Hut!" And leaving their barracks, they marched, drilling on proper technique as Tracks Minor led them to the course.

Arriving at the course entrance, Tracks Minor briefed them on the objectives.

"The course before you is 10 hics in length, and the route to follow is clearly marked. You will be expected to make your way under barbed wire, over walls, through ravines, across roped bridges, and swampland. I will be observing your progress at each step of the way. Your success in navigating these obstacles will be added to your final score."

"Along the way you can fully expect to be fired upon by dummy artillery, and a variety of projectiles."

"What, you may ask, are your overall objectives? I will tell you: First, avoid being hit! If you were in an actual combat situation, a strike can injure or kill you, so when you see something being aimed at you, or coming your way, don't let it hit you! Any hits you sustain by these dummy weapons or projectiles will be deducted from your final score."

"Second: Don't be slow! You will be timed from the moment you start the course, until you finish, and this time will be recorded. We will drill on this obstacle course five times during your basic training. I expect your times to improve!"

"You are permitted to make use of your mods during the course. However, there are certain rules."

"Rule number one: You may NOT use a mod to avoid an obstacle. Any recruit caught using his or her mod to bypass an obstacle will be taken off the course and receive a zero score for that day."

"Rule number two: You MAY use a mod to defend yourself against an attack or a projectile. However! Be extremely vigilant and constantly aware of your surroundings - not only for what may be aimed at you, but for the affect that a mod may have on your surroundings."

"Are there any questions?"

"Sir, can you give an example of being aware of the affect that a mod may have on the surroundings?" asked Sideburn.

"Good question, Sideburn," said Tracks Minor. "Let me give you an example: Let's just say that before using a mod that throws flames, I would have first made sure the area I was in was not saturated with flammable liquids." Sideburn's optics opened wide at that revelation!

"Any other questions? No? Then position yourselves before one of the starting points." Located at the beginning of the course were several entrances. Each marked its own course through the test area, and every recruit chose his or her beginning spot.

"When you hear the klaxon, begin!"

The horn went off, and Sari dashed into the course. Arrows were painted on landmarks or on the ground to indicate the direction to take; however, recon was not easy, as the next arrow often could not be seen until after arriving at the current one.

Soon after arriving at one of the first landmarks, Sari detected a weapon preparing to fire on her. Doing a shoulder roll to minimize her surface exposure, she used her Skyboom Shield to protect herself from the dummy blaster, and then fired an orb to disable the gun.

Rounding a corner, the course led up a steep incline, then to a barbed wire tunnel. However, the tunnel was Autobot-sized, and she was able to walk into it. "This can't be that easy," Sari thought, and carefully began running through it. The tunnel was about 300 meters long, and it soon became dark. "Oh Slag, it's hard to see in here!" Sure enough, she heard mechanical sounds, and felt the wind rushing as a huge object accelerated towards her in the dark.

No time to run back, she fired all four of her plasma thrusters and sped out of the tunnel, trying to get away from whatever it was that was coming up behind her!

Reaching the entrance, she flew out and up just in time, as a huge piece of slag shot out and hurtled down into the valley below.

Hovering near the entrance, she watched as it slammed into a rock formation at the bottom of a ravine. "That's supposed to be a harmless dummy weapon?" she yelled. "Sheesh!"

"OK, this time I'm going in prepared!" and ran back in with servos at the ready, to blast out at whatever came her way. The next time she heard the mechanical whirring sound and felt the wind, she fired ahead into the dark. Twin blue orbs lit up the tunnel, and when they made contact with the slag, it disintegrated immediately, leaving a clear path for her out to the end. Approaching the end of the tunnel she saw cog tracks on the floor, and then near the end was a huge hatch door. "That door must be where the slag comes out, and then the cog track propels it at me like a slingshot. Cute," she thought. "I'll bet there's another hatch door, back where I couldn't see, where the cog pulls the slag carrier back underneath."

Making her way out of the barbed wire obstacle, Sari followed the range markers to a tall wall. Like the previous challenge, this one was high enough to challenge an Autobot – about 22 meters. "I'm not going to jump up on this one," she thought, "that might get me in trouble. And for certain I won't use my plasma thrusters."

Looking up, Sari could see that the wall had numerous outcroppings and ledges big enough for her to grab onto, so she began to climb.

Unfortunately, when she got about halfway, another automatic weapon started firing on her. She had to use her Skyboom Shield for protection while hanging on to the wall. Finding a narrow ledge, she managed to balance herself with her pedes, and turning around, fired an orb at the blaster, taking it down.

Reaching the top, she scanned the area for the next arrow, not realizing she was exposing herself for those few moments. Suddenly she saw numerous missiles headed towards her from every direction! "Oh slag!" Using her targeting mod, she began taking out the missiles, twisting and turning towards each one.

Finally, the last missile was dispatched. "Whew! Enough of that!" she said. "Whoa, Whoa!" Sari yelled, as she began to fall off the wall! She had concentrated on taking out the missiles so much, she didn't notice how close she had stepped toward the edge. "Aaah!" she yelled, flailing her arms to grab onto something. She finally made contact with a branch that was sticking out from the wall.

She had fallen about two thirds down the wall, on the opposite side. "Man! That was close! Where am I, and where's that arrow?"

Looking down, she spotted the arrow pointing ahead. Having about 8 meters left to go, she decided to jump the rest of the way and use her micron boosters to provide a safe landing.

The next step of the course led down into a deep ravine. The floor was covered with a thick overgrowth of some kind of huge alien thistle bushes, with sharp prickles all over. When Sari got down to the bottom, the overgrowth towered over her. "How am I supposed to go through this?" She wondered.

Her only option was to use her Master Blades to cut a path in, making a tunnel. It was slow going, because once she got deep into the bushes it was impossible to determine the proper direction, and she wound up navigating a zigzag path, cutting and cutting until she hit a ravine wall, then turning to correct her course.

Once out of the ravine, Sari followed the arrows through to the edge of a deep chasm. The air here was thick and foggy, and she could not see to the other side, nor could she see the bottom. A stiff wind blew through the chasm. Spanning the gap was an old rope bridge, swaying back and forth. "Here goes," she said, and got on.

As everything else in this obstacle course, the bridge was built Autobot-size. The ropes to hold onto while crossing were way up over her head, and gaps between the ropes and knots were too far apart for Sari to enable her to step from one to the next. She was forced make her progress by jumping, and upon landing on the swaying rope, she had to grab quickly to a vertical rope or knot to steady herself. "This is slow going," she said. Then, she noticed that there was a center rope leading all the way through. "I wonder if I can just run it like a tightrope walker?" It would be tricky with the wind swaying the bridge back and forth.

Sari decided to give it a try. Concentrating on the rope, she took off, arms out, running down the center. As the bridge swayed to the left, she leaned to the right to counterbalance. When it shifted the other way she made the appropriate compensation.

Everything was working fine until her pede caught an unusually large knot and she tripped. She fell forward into one of the gaps in the bridge! At the last second she managed to grab a rope with her right servo, and swinging back and forth, closed her optics and took a moment to collect herself. "OK, OK, Sari, enough of that!" She climbed back into the bridge and assessed her progress. "Hey! I'm almost at the end!"

Sure enough, the end of the bridge was in sight, so she worked her way through to the end, and stepped up onto the other side of the chasm and scanned the area. "OK there's the arrow. What did Tracks Minor say was next? Oh, the swamp. Yay."

Picking up the pace, Sari ran through a forest of dead trees. The arrows led her through a straight and level path, then it angled sharply down until it abruptly ended at the beginning of the swamp. The arrows in the swamp were posted on long pieces of rebar stuck into the muck.

It again was slow going for Sari. The swampland had a few outcroppings of dry land, but for the most part it was covered with brackish liquid.

She had to be careful where she stepped, or she might wind up sinking into the muck. On more than one occasion she did get stuck, and sinking down, had to use the plasma thrusters in her servos to extricate herself. At first she was worried that using her thrusters might disqualify her. "Am I using my mod to avoid an obstacle?" she wondered," but no one came to take her off the course, so she surmised that it must be an acceptable way of making it through the swamp. "I guess, as long as I don't fly OVER the swamp, I'm still doing it right," and kept on going.

Working her way through one of the longer stretches of swamp, she was fired upon by several automatic weapons at once, from all directions. All she could do was hunker down in the rancid fluid of the swamp, holding her Skyboom Shield up to guard against the attacks. "NOW what do I do?" She wondered. "I can't stay here forever." After a few moments, she listened and realized there was a sequence to the firings. They weren't all together at once, but in a series that repeated. She counted the series: one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…And it was tied to the direction of the blasts: one from straight ahead, two from the right, three from about 5 o'clock, and four from 9 o'clock. "So, once number four finishes, I can use my shield to protect me from number one and take down number four."

This she did, and as soon as four finished firing, she jumped up and shot an orb in the direction of number four, shielding herself from number one's blasts. "Boom!" A direct hit! She had to hunker down again, because number two began firing immediately after number one finished. But this time she knew what to do, and as soon as two finished, she took down number two, shielding herself from number three.

That left one and three, and with half of them out, it was easier. Sari followed this tactic until the remaining weapons were knocked out. "Finally!" Sari said, standing up out of the swamp. "Now maybe I can get out of here!" And continued on her way.

Struggling out of the slimy swamp, Sari climbed up a steep incline, following the arrows to the end of the obstacle course. "I hope they'll have some way of hosing me down after this," she thought, "I'm a mess!"

She finally reached the end, where Tracks Minor was waiting for the recruits. "Good job, Micro!" he said to Sari. "I followed your progress. Nice tactic dealing with the weapons in the swamp. You earned 100 points for navigating the course, and 60 points for timing."

"Thank you sir!"

"I expect your timing to improve, however!"

"Sir, Yes, sir!"

"You also earned a wash down in the showers. Go to the shower building and report back on the tarmac."

Over to the side was a building with showers for bots to use to rinse off after going through the obstacle course. Sari went in and saw Mirage at one of the stalls. Mirage saw Sari and waved.

"Hey, Micro! How'd it go?"

"It was rough!" said Sari. "I fell off the wall after knocking out those missiles, but managed to grab on to a branch halfway down."

"Glad you got down OK. I made myself invisible and ran down the length of the wall to throw them off my track. The missiles blasted the wall where I'd been standing. Then I scrambled down the wall before they could rearm."

Tracks Minor yelled into the building. "Let's go, ladies! You can share your stories back at the barracks!"

They hurried out of the showers and got in formation out on the tarmac. The drill instructor addressed the group. "I was generally pleased with how you all did," he said. However, your overall timing has got to improve! Had this been a real combat situation, there could have been many casualties while you figured out what to do! Now, we will run through this again, in five solar cycles, so prepare yourselves. You now know what to expect, but don't think the next time will be an exact rerun – we WILL change things around! The idea is for you to learn how to quickly adapt to your surroundings while in combat. Is that clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Now march back to your barracks. Each of you has been assigned a duty station; look at the bulletin board to find your job, and report to the bot in charge at that station."

"Atten, Hut!"

The recruits marched back to the barracks, and after being dismissed by Tracks Minor, went to the bulletin board.

"Oil change duty?" groaned Armorhide, looking at the list.

"Looks like it's you and me, Armorhide," said Sari.

"What does 'police the landing field' mean?" asked Sniper.

"That's another way of saying 'pick up trash'," said Armorhide.

"Oh, yay," he replied.

Mirage and Sideburn looked at the list, and then looked at each other. "Sanitation duty," they sighed. "Well, maybe they want me to burn it up," said Sideburn. "And me to throw it up in the air for you?" Laughed Mirage.

"Hey! Your duties are waiting for you!" said Tracks Minor. "Get going! The sooner you complete your jobs, the sooner you can relax in your barracks!"

Sari and her fellow recruits headed over to the duty stations to finish up their jobs. It was evening before they made it back to the barracks, and they didn't feel like doing much besides resting.

"So ends day two," said Sniper, plopping on his bed.

**So Sari and her Boot Camp partners had a complete experience on day two! Everyone made it through the obstacle course, and started learning how to recon various landscapes while being fired upon. More training will follow! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3, Letters Home

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been working with LuisJM on his story, "Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 1: Rebirth" – it's an excellent one based on Transformers Prime, check it out!**

**We pick back up after a few weeks. Sari and the members of her platoon have earned some time off. She decides to spend the time writing some letters home.**

* * *

Dear Dad: Sorry I haven't written sooner, it's been so very busy here at Autobot Boot Camp. I met some really great bots in my platoon! There's Mirage, another femme; Sideburn, Armorhide, and Sniper, all mechs. We're learning how to properly use our weapons in combat, get through obstacles, and most importantly, be a team. Our drill instructor is Tracks Minor. He's tough as nails, but a really good teacher.

The atmosphere here on the planet we're on is breathable, so don't worry about me when I'm in "human" mode, however, the air's kinda rank. But, by now, I've gotten used to it. Still, I'm looking forward to coming back to Detroit; the first thing I'm gonna do is take a deep breath. :-)

In addition to all the training, there's also daily duty station. That's jobs that each of us has to do. We get paired up with one another and do some chore, like changing oil, cleaning things, or picking up trash. It's OK; as Tracks Minor reminds us, we recruits are at the bottom of the pecking order, working our way up, so no job's too menial, LOL.

Anyway, we're just about at the halfway point of boot camp, and I think Tracks Minor grades that we are doing well. It's hard to imagine I've been here for four weeks already! Of course, there's still "drop down and give me x transformations" if one of us messes up. Except more and more now, we're being taught to be more responsible for each other, and if one of us messes up, the whole platoon has to pay for it. This boot camp experience is really helping me understand how Optimus and the Autobots work together as a team!

Tomorrow, we're going to have our first exercise as a group. I don't yet know what it is, but Sniper hears that it will involve us working to do some kind of a rescue.

OK that's all for now. I want to write some to Jazz, Optimus, Bee and Bulkhead, so let me make this one a little bit short. I'll try to write again when I can earn some more free time. Love you so much!

- Sari.

* * *

Sensei: I've earned some free time here at Autobot Boot Camp, and wanted to write to you to let you know how things are going. There are five of us here in my platoon, another femme and three mechs. We're just about at the halfway point, and I've learned so much! Our drill instructor is Tracks Minor; he is very tough, but an excellent teacher.

I've been able to make it through the obstacle course three times now, and even though each time through was a little bit different, my time has improved.

I really appreciate the words of advice you gave me before I got here. It has stayed with me, and helped me understand what to expect from my training. With Tracks Minor's guidance, I am learning the most effective ways to use my defensive and offensive mods. Each one of us is learning how to work together as a team, and we are finding out how to depend on each other to be a strong, fighting unit.

Tomorrow, we will do our first exercise as a group. I think it will involve a rescue. I'm looking forward to putting everything I've learned into practice!

I want to write to others, so I need to make this short. Will see if I can write at a later date.

Regards,

Sari

* * *

To: Optimus Prime

Sir: I have some free time here at boot camp, and I wanted to write you to let you know that I am doing very well! I really appreciate you giving me the opportunity to come here. I am learning so much, and I am beginning to understand what it means to be an effective Autobot soldier.

My drill instructor is Tracks Minor; I was wondering: do you know him? He is tough, but a good teacher. There are five of us in my platoon, and after nearly three decacycles, we are getting molded into a strong, cohesive team. Tracks Minor is teaching me how to use my offensive and defensive mods correctly in combat, as well as the proper techniques to use for close range battles.

During these last few solar cycles, we've been drilling on fighting styles, especially which ones to use, depending on the situation: full offensive, boxing, kicking, even cyber-ninja! At one point, since he knows my aspirations, Tracks Minor even allowed me to stand before the class as a demonstrator for some of the cyber-ninja techniques; I was honored to be able to assist!

Tomorrow is a big test for us to put together everything we've learned, since it's the first time we will be working together as a squad in an assignment. I'm looking forward to the chance to use everything we've drilled on to accomplish our goal.

Well, that's all I can think of at this time, sir. I want to write to a few others, and let them know how I'm doing. I look forward to seeing you and the rest of the Autobots in a couple of decacycles!

Very Respectfully,

Sari

* * *

Hey Bee!

How are you? How's things on Farside Beacon One? I've got some time here at Autobot Boot Camp, and wanted to write to you. Things here are tough, but I'm making it through! I've met some really great bots in my platoon. There's Mirage, a femme; we get along great! Then there's Sideburn, he's a good guy – very thoughtful, reminds me of Prowl a little; Armorhide, who's a big strong bot, kinda like Bulky; and Sniper, very funny bot – he reminds me of you a lot! :-)

I'm really learning tons, Bee. I never realized how much there was to know about being an Autobot soldier; well, I always thought there was a lot, but it never hit my processor so personally until now. My drill instructor is Tracks Minor. I remember you telling me you had Sentinel? Yikes! :-0 Well, Tracks Minor strikes me as a whole, WHOLE lot better.

We've got daily duty station, too. I remember you telling me about it. Gotta keep things neat and clean, right? You know what? Maybe it's weird, but I'm looking forward to swapping boot camp stories with you when I get done – like you and I will have a common bond, you know?

OK, I only have a few cycles left of free time, so I have to cut this short. I've got one letter left I want to write. Miss you Bee! Hope to see you soon!

Your bud,

Sar

* * *

Dear Bulky,

I was thinking of you the other day. We were on bivouac, and I was on overnight guard duty. Usually here on the planet, it's very cloudy all the time, but all of a sudden, the clouds parted, and I could see the night sky. It was so beautiful to see stars after almost three decacycles of dirty clouds!

Do you remember the time, after we had finished building Farside Beacon One, when you found me laying out on that flat rock on the moon? You were wondering what I was doing, and I was just looking out at all the stars. I remember you plopping down on the lunar surface next to my rock, wanting to lie down and see the same things my "wonder mod" was seeing; you made the rock bounce! :-) Anyway, when I saw those stars on guard duty, it reminded me of that time, and you and me working together on the moon.

I'm about halfway done with Autobot Boot Camp, and it's been a really great experience. I'm meeting some terrific bots, and learning a whole lot about what it takes to be an Autobot soldier. But most of all, I hope when I'm done, you and I will have the chance to work together again.

I wish I could write more, but it's almost time for lights out. Hope to see you soon!

Your friend,

Sari

* * *

Tracks Minor came in to the barracks. "All right, recruits! 2200 hours! Free time is up! You've got a big day tomorrow, so get your rest – you'll need it! Lights out!" Sari clicked "send" on all of her letters, closed her pad, and stored it next to her bed. "Big day," she said to herself, and prepared for stasis rest.

**So I wanted to share some of Sari's letters home, since she's about halfway done with Autobot Boot Camp. She has really come a long way since her first day, and gotten to know her fellow recruits. Tomorrow the five of them will participate in a joint mission, using all the skills they've learned, and will hopefully be successful! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4, First Mission!

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post! It's been a very busy summer. First, I'm working with LuisJM on his excellent story, "Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 1", and I've also put out some new chapters on "Sari and Optimus" – check that one out! Sari finally discovers her origins! **

**And I started a new story, called "Sari's Life as a Transformer"; I've only got three chapters into that one so far, but check it out, it's a fun story (although the beginning's a bit scary).**

**So to begin this chapter: Sari and her fellow Boot Camp recruits are going to have their first group exercise…**

Sari's platoon assembled in formation before Tracks Minor. It was the day of their mission.

"Alright recruits," said Tracks Minor, "board the transport behind me. I will brief you on your mission once we are airborne." Sari and her platoon got on the military transport with their drill instructor. It took off from the boot camp planet that had been their base of operations for the last three decacycles.

"Now, this being your very first mission, I'm going to give you all as much help as I can," said Tracks Minor, "but I'm only going to be telling you once, so you'd better remember these tips!"

"Terrorists have captured an ambassador and are holding him for ransom," he began. "The hostage is from Deneb III, a planet with an atmosphere similar to Earth's. Their people, now free, were formerly slaves of the Decepticons, and as a result, they harbor a deep seated mistrust of mechanical beings. However, there are no other commonwealth dominions strong enough to manage a hostage rescue, and as a result their planet's high council has asked the Autobots to undertake this task. The Denebians are organics, with a physiology similar to Micro's."

"Does anyone here speak Denebian besides Micro?" asked Tracks Minor. No one else did. "Well then, I guess she's your interpreter."

"Micro speaks Denebian, sir?" said Armorhide, surprised.

"She's got a language mod, Armorhide," said Tracks Minor. "Check your language database Micro. Is Denebian in there?"

Sari looked. "Yes, Sir!"

"There's your answer!" he replied.

"The small planet where the terrorists are holding the hostage has no atmosphere. The cell where they're holding him is the only place where he can breathe. There is a storage building approximately half a hic away from his cell that stores space suits. You'll have to break into that building before freeing him, because once you open his cell you'll cause a hull breach and if you don't get him into a suit pronto, he'll die."

Tracks Minor handed them folders with information about the ambassador. He was humanoid, about 1.7 meters in height, and 81 kilograms. "Make sure you get the right size suit. That building holds various sizes."

"There are ten terrorists guarding the compound," Tracks Minor continued," two guarding the building holding the suits, three guarding the cell, and the rest patrolling the walls of the base."

"Also, the ambassador will be very reluctant to speak with any mechanical beings, so when you rescue him, I suggest Micro be the one to approach him, and that she first transform into her organic form and remain that way until you are safely out of there. Now obviously what that means is, when you break into that building with the space suits, make sure you get two, and enough tanks for both of you."

"Micro, I understand you've drilled on hull breach scenarios before. Once you've found a space suit that is your size, you'll have to transform into your organic form, and quickly get into it, turning on the atmospheric controls so you can breathe. Of course, if I were you, I'd thoroughly check out the suit and confirm everything is in working order before making that attempt; you never know, they may have some defective suits in there. You may want to make sure you've got a buddy nearby while you are donning your suit."

"Also Micro, I don't know how good you are battling in your organic form, much less in a space suit, so once you've donned it, you're probably going to have to rely on your platoon for protecting both you and the ambassador."

"Sniper, the terrorists are highly trained with their weapons. I would recommend that you be point man in taking out the ones patrolling the compound."

"The compound has several buildings. The location of the cell holding the ambassador and the building with the suits are not clearly marked. They do NOT have signs on the outside that say 'Hostage is here!', 'Suits are stored here!' There is a command center near the main entrance with a computer system. Get in there, break into the system, and you should be able to locate everything you need."

"How do we break into the computer system?" asked Mirage.

"If I am not mistaken Mirage, you have a hacker in your platoon," said Tracks Minor, looking at Sari.

"Micro?" They all looked at her.

"I have a mod that can break in to the system," Sari replied.

"If I were you, Micro," said the drill instructor, "while in there, I'd consider disabling their security and communications systems."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, every platoon needs a leader. For this exercise I have chosen Mirage. It will be her responsibility to guide the team through the exercise and be the final arbiter of any decisions made. Success or failure will also rest on her shoulders."

"One last thing. The guards patrolling the perimeter are the more highly trained and highly skilled of the bunch. The ones guarding the buildings and the ambassador less so. You may have better luck with deception than with brute force once you've gotten past the guards in the outside perimeter. Perhaps, one of you could put your illusion abilities to good use," he said, looking at Mirage.

"Once you've rescued the hostage, bring him back here to the transport. When we've taken off from the planet, your mission will be complete."

"Any questions?"

"Is there a possibility that they may put in a call for reinforcements?" asked Sideburn.

"Excellent question, Sideburn! If this were a mission designed for Autobot Academy cadets, that would definitely be a possibility. But since this is Autobot Boot Camp, no."

"Any other questions?"

"This entire mission is simulated, so if we fire on anyone, we won't actually harm them, will we?" asked Mirage.

"Good question. No, you won't. The planet you are landing on emits a special dampening radiation. Every type of weapon fired on individuals will be rendered harmless – however, it will leave a mark on its intended target, allowing us to know if you or the enemy has been hit. If we deem through our observation that you have received a fatal blow, you will be taken out of the exercise. Of course, any enemy you fatally strike will simulate death on the scene. And of course, if the hostage is killed, the mission immediately ends and is declared a failure."

"Is the hostage actually an organic?" asked Sari.

"Yes, he is, Micro. He is a highly trained actor who participates in our exercises, and keeps an emergency tank hidden nearby. He will not 'die', but we observe the rescue attempt and if it is determined that your botched attempt would result in that end, the exercise comes to a halt."

"These are all very good questions," said Tracks Minor, "however, do not let the fact that this is a simulation detract from your full participation! Your final grade will depend on your success at every step of this mission!"

"What kind of landscape does the planet have?" asked Armorhide.

"Although small, it's pockmarked with craters and rock outcroppings, which should give you sufficient opportunities to get near enough for Sniper to take out the perimeter guards. However, don't expect the ones guarding the buildings to be easy marks! They can just as easily take you out if you are sighted."

"Any other questions? No? We are approaching our landing site. Good luck."

The platoon looked out the window and saw the approaching planet. It was a small, cratered, hostile-looking little planet. The transport landed at a site in a hemisphere opposite from the compound.

"You need to make your way across to the other hemisphere," said Tracks Minor. "It's a small planet so it's only about 400 kilometers. Here's a guidance system to use to find your way," and he handed them a navigation device. "Oh, I forgot to mention; you've got 3 solar cycles to get back here with the hostage and complete your mission."

"Watch out for the ravines as you make your way around. They're deep."

They left the transport, and it took off. "Let's head on over to the compound," said Mirage, and gave the navigation device to Sideburn. They transformed into their alt forms and headed on out. Sari used her plasma thrusters and followed overhead.

"Sari, keep an eye out ahead and let us know if we are approaching a ravine," said Mirage.

"Roger. Nothing yet, although the landscape ahead is very rough."

It was indeed rough going for the next several kilometers, as they had to ride up and over several rough land features. "Can you see any smoother ways ahead?" asked Sniper.

"Nothing, Sniper, sorry," said Sari. "The direction we're headed is pretty much consistently like this. Uh oh! Ravine ahead, about half a kilometer."

"Fly ahead and try to find a way through," said Mirage.

"Will do." And she flew and reconnoitered the terrain ahead. Going in, back and forth, and around the ravine, she managed to find an old trail that led down to the bottom about 20 kilometers south of their current location. At the bottom, the trail then led back up to the top, about 30 kilometers away from where they needed to be. "This looks like our only option," she thought.

Flying back to the platoon, she gave her report. "Good job, Micro!" said Mirage. "OK, looks like that's our route." And all drove south to the entrance, led by Sari.

Coming back up out of the ravine, Sideburn checked the navigation device. "OK, looks like if we go this way around that crater up ahead, we should find our way back towards the compound," he said. Sari flew up and looked ahead. "It also seems like a smoother terrain."

"Glad to hear that!" said Armorhide. "My chassis's had it up to here with all the bumps!"

"How far have we traveled?" asked Sniper.

"Total distance, 100k. Unfortunately, with that little ravine side trip, we've only covered about 50k of our journey," sighed Sideburn."

"Scrap. Oh well, let's keep going," said Armorhide. And they plodded along, making their way around the edge of the crater.

"OK, now it's a straight shot, provided there aren't any more ravines," said Mirage. "Any more up ahead, Micro?"

"Nothing that I can see," said Sari. "The terrain doesn't look too bad, either."

"Micro, the closer we get to the compound," said Sniper, "the better it would be if you stop flying. We don't want them shooting you down. I suggest that when we get to within 100k, you ride in Armorhide, since he's the biggest. OK with you Armorhide?"

"Works for me!" he replied. "As long as Micro doesn't mind my lumpy seats!" he laughed.

"Ha! I'll sit anywhere you want, Armorhide!" Sari chuckled.

"Also, when we get to within 100k, I ought to be able to start picking off those guards," Sniper said.

"Sounds like a plan," said Mirage.

After several megacycles, they finally made it to just over 100 kilometers before the compound. "OK Micro, time to come down," said Sideburn. "Hop in," said Armorhide, and opened his passenger-side door.

"Aw, not gonna let me drive, eh?" Sari smiled.

"Nope! Nobody drives, me, but me," he chuckled from the dashboard.

Sniper transformed into bipedal mode and climbed up a big rock to peer over the top. "I can see the compound," said Sniper, "but we're still a little ways off for me to pick off the guards."

"Man, those are some optics you've got," said Sideburn.

"OK, we proceed slowly," said Mirage. "For all we know, they've got their own 'Sniper' at their end. Micro, before you landed, were there outcroppings ahead we could use for cover?"

"Yes, lots," said Sari. The terrain ahead is scattered with craters and large rocks like the one Sniper just climbed."

Sideburn checked the navigational tool. "How close can we get before…"

"Incoming!" yelled Sniper. A missile came streaming their way. He jumped off the rock and transformed into his alt form.

"Move! Move!" yelled Mirage, and the team sped off. They got away just as the missile landed. Shards of rock bounced off their vehicles.

"Unfortunately, looks like they just answered your question, Sideburn," sighed Mirage.

"That was too close!" said Sideburn.

"So much for a sneak attack," said Armorhide.

"We've got a problem," said Sniper. "I can't see that far in my alt form, and you know they're going to fire more missiles."

"I'll go up," said Sari. "I can take out the missiles, and also be a distraction for them. Sniper and I can tag-team. Let him ride atop Armorhide, until we can get close enough for Sniper to take out the guards."

"That's extremely risky, Micro," said Mirage. "If they take you out, the mission's over, since you're the only one who can talk to the hostage."

"I can dodge the sniper blasts and take out the missiles from this distance," she said. "When we get closer though, it will be a lot harder. I will rely on Sniper taking them out, so as soon as he's able, and they've been brought down, let me know and I'll come back down."

"I agree with Micro," said Sniper. If I stand atop Armorhide, I can jump on rocks and recon the scene as we get closer. It shouldn't be much farther before I can take out those terrorists manning the missile launcher."

"Alright, go for it," said Mirage. And Sari got out of Armorhide. Sniper transformed into bipedal mode and got atop the huge Autobot. She took off into the sky just as another missile streamed towards their location. Using her targeting mod, she locked on to the incoming missile, fired her orb, and brought it down. "Whew! Good thing the dampening radiation lets us defend ourselves against weapons!" she thought.

"Alright! Let's move in! Sideburn, take us straight to the compound!" said Mirage.

As they got closer, Sari continued to take out the missiles. She was also subject to sniper fire from the terrorists. The distance was too far for her to gauge the source, but she was able to use her targeting mod to dodge the blasts before they made contact. Some of them though, were a little too close for comfort.

"Those blasts are getting closer to me – becoming harder to dodge!" she told the platoon.

Sniper jumped off Armorhide's vehicle and climbed up on a rock. "Everyone stop here," he said, and aimed his weapon in the direction of the missile launcher and took out the terrorist controlling it. "He's been taken down. I'll take care of the others firing at Micro."

"Micro! Get down here now!" yelled Mirage. And Sari landed behind a rock, safe from the enemy snipers.

"I was able to get two others," said Sniper, "but one ducked into the watch tower."

"That leaves two perimeter guards to take down," said Mirage.

"And chances are, they'll be warning the other five," said Sideburn.

"What does the compound look like now?" asked Mirage.

"Incoming!" yelled Sniper.

"Not again!" said Armorhide. And Sniper jumped back on him. Sari took off and was able to take out the missile before it landed.

"Micro! Get back down! You're too vulnerable in the air like that! Sniper! Get back on the rock and take out that terrorist!" yelled Mirage.

Sari landed, just as a sniper bullet zipped past one of her triangular appendages. "That one was probably aimed at your Spark Chamber, Micro!" said Mirage.

Sniper took out the fourth terrorist. "So one of the survivors pushed his dead buddy over the wall and botted the missile launcher," said Sideburn.

"One more terrorist sniper to go," said Mirage. "How much further?"

"50 kilometers," said Sideburn.

"What if Sniper and I stand on top of Armorhide?" said Sari. He can watch out for incoming and take out anyone who shows themselves on the wall, and I can take out any missiles."

"Risky, but may be our best bet. What do the rest of you think?" asked Mirage.

"I say go for it," said Sideburn.

"More the merrier on my roof," said Armorhide.

So they took off, Mirage and Sideburn in front, and Armorhide behind, with Sniper and Sari atop Armorhide. Sniper stood ahead, so he could see, and Sari stayed behind him.

"No signs of activity in the compound," said Sniper.

"Too quiet," said Mirage.

Just then, a huge rocket was fired from the compound. It went up into the sky and broke apart into multiple pieces.

"What the…?" said Sideburn.

The pieces then transformed into dozens of smaller rockets that turned and headed towards the platoon at a high rate of speed!

"Oh, man!" Sniper yelled.

"Micro, can you take that many out? If so, do it!" yelled Mirage. "Sniper! Protect her!"

Sari took off, and Sniper jumped onto the largest rock. Her targeting mod immediately locked onto the incoming rockets. Her orbs were shooting like machine guns; her servos were blurs, as they blasted each and every one of the rockets, disintegrating them. At the same time, Sniper saw two terrorists appear on the compound wall. He was now close enough to see them better, and took them out before they had a chance to aim their weapons at Sari. "Two more down," he told the platoon.

"Another 25 kilometers and we'll be at the compound gate," said Sideburn.

Sari landed back on Armorhide. "And while I was up, I could see that in another kilometer, we'll be out from these rock formations onto a clear, flat area. There'll be no place to hide."

"We'll be exposed, but I imagine that speed will be our advantage," said Armorhide. "We should be close enough by that time to use our weapons against any attacks. Once we get past the rocks, I think our best formation will be alt mode, with Micro flying low beside us."

"Sounds like a plan," said Mirage.

"Here comes the end of the rocks!" yelled Sideburn. And Sniper transformed into alt mode and Sari took off, flying just a meter or so off the ground beside Mirage.

"OK, for formation, Armorhide and Sniper, you're in front. Micro, you're between me and Sideburn. "Let's move!" And they sped out onto the flat plain towards the compound.

"Alright, there are four terrorists left," said Mirage. "Any one that shows themselves on the wall gets taken out. However, they may have just abandoned the outer perimeter and went to guard the cell and other building."

"Hopefully you took out all the smart ones, Sniper," said Sari.

"Heh. Guess we're about to find out," Sniper responded.

They reached the front gate of the compound without any further resistance. The Autobots all transformed into bipedal mode.

"Now what?" asked Sniper.

"Well," said Armorhide, "we can knock, or," and with one blow from his huge fist, he crashed the door in, "we can do that."

"Well, I could say 'good job', Armorhide," responded Mirage with a frown, "but what if the door had been booby-trapped?"

"Oops!" said Armorhide, rubbing the back of his helm, "didn't think of that."

"We were lucky it wasn't," she responded. "Next time, let's have a plan."

"I'll go in first," said Armorhide, and he enabled his force field. "Everyone behind me!" And they proceeded inside the compound.

Sure enough, as soon as they entered, they were fired upon by one of the terrorists, from behind a building. The blasts hit Armorhide's force field and bounced off.

"Armorhide, take him out! Everyone else, back outside!" yelled Mirage.

"I've got a Skyboom shield!" yelled Sari. "I can assist!"

"It's OK, Micro," said Armorhide, "problem solved." And the rest of the platoon came in to see a chunk of the building where the terrorist was hiding blown away, and the terrorist on the ground.

"Armorhide, I hope that wasn't the computer building!" said Mirage.

"It wasn't," yelled Sari, "I found it." She'd entered a small building near the gate. It contained security monitors and stacks of computer servers. She got up before the control panel. "Now, let's see what information I can pull out." Her digits opened up and the prods penetrated the keyboard. Immediately her optics went from blue/white to all white and she began "seeing" the internal workings of the terrorists' systems. "Their network is encrypted," she told the platoon.

"Well, that's a problem," said Sniper.

"Not necessarily," said Sari, and the appendages at the top of her helm began glowing blue.

"This femme's just full of surprises," said Armorhide.

Sari's encryption mod broke through the keys in mere nanokliks, and her appendages stopped glowing. "OK, I'm in," she told the group. "I have a map of the compound stored in my processor. Now, I'm going in to the security and communication systems. I'll shut them down." And she proceeded to disable all of the security cameras, and any abilities for outside communication.

When done, she returned to the control panel. Her prods retracted back into her digits, her optics changed back from white to blue/white. She sat back in the chair. "Done."

"All right," said Mirage. "Where is the storage building?"

"At the southeast corner," Sari replied, "and the hostage is in the building at the northeast corner."

"And three terrorists left," Mirage replied. "We first have to get to the storage building so Micro can get her suit and the hostage's suit. Let's go. Armorhide, Sideburn, you lead the way. Micro, stay with me and Sniper; you're still too valuable an asset to be in front." And they headed toward the southeast corner of the compound.

They reached the storage building, which though small, was built of thick material and had a very heavy door. There were no guards around. "I guess the remaining guards are protecting the hostage," said Sideburn.

"OK this time, let's not take another gamble about whether it's booby-trapped," said Mirage. "Micro, can your hacking mod open the door?"

"I can try," said Sari, and placed her servo on the door. Her optics glowed white, and she tried to see whether there was an 'unlock' mechanism. "No electronic way to unlock, unfortunately," she reported back. "It's a fully mechanical lock. That's the bad news. The good news is, there is no booby-trap."

"What about your Cyber-Ninja stuff?" asked Sideburn. "Couldn't you use something?"

"No, Tracks Minor told me no Cyber-Ninja during boot camp," she replied, "just mods. Sorry."

"So, we go in my way!" said Armorhide, and he slammed the door with his fist. Unfortunately, all he did was dent it in slightly. "Man, that's one heavy door," remarked Sniper. Armorhide tried again, except he just put in another dent.

"Hold on," said Sideburn, "I have an idea." He had spied a stack of drums across from the building. "If those drums contain explosive material, we can use them to blow the door open." Sari went over and checked the writing. It was in an unknown language – to everyone but her. "It says 'Warning: handle with care. Highly explosive'".

"Perfect!" Sideburn went to pick up a drum. "Ooof! These things weigh a ton!" He backed away.

"I got 'em," said Armorhide, and picked one up.

"Stack it in front of the door, and I'll light it up," said Sideburn. "Everyone else, better find some cover." And the others ducked behind one of the other buildings. Armorhide set it down right in front of the door. "OK, Sideburn, let's see what one drum does.

I'll stand beside you," said Sideburn. "As soon I light this little bomb, I'll jump behind your back." And Sideburn used his mod to shoot a jet of flames at the drum, then immediately ducked behind Armorhide, who had enabled his force field. The drum exploded with a fiery blast, with a heat backdraft that blew past Armorhide. "Whoo! Thanks for the protection, Armorhide!" said Sideburn.

After the smoke cleared, the platoon looked to see the results. "Well, that's interesting," said Mirage. The door still stood, but the door jambs, hinges and chunks of the wall were blown away on one side, leaving a huge gap for them to enter. "Like I said, one heavy door," Sniper quipped.

"Alright, Micro, you and I will go in and get two suits for yourself and the hostage. The rest of you guard the perimeter. I will bring out tanks that contain enough air for both of you to get back to the rendezvous point," said Mirage. And Sari went in with Mirage, and the fembots found the room containing the suits. It was large, with suits of different sizes for organics of various types. Luckily they were categorized, and Sari was able to quickly locate the ones designed for a humanoid species. She found one for the hostage and studied it to make sure it wasn't defective or damaged. "This one looks good," she said, handing it to Mirage. "OK, now let's find one for you," said Mirage. "Once you've checked, and double-checked it, you're going to have to get into it. Please Micro, be careful," she looked at Sari with concern.

"I will," she responded, and found one her size. She examined it for defects and found none. "OK, I'm ready," and she prepared the suit like she did when she did her hull breach exercise with Bumblebee on Farside Beacon One. She unzipped the suit, made sure the oxygen tank was ready and the controls were enabled, and the helmet was right next to her. "OK Mirage, do you have the failsafe mask ready?" "I'm ready," she replied. And in a flash of blue, Sari changed into 'human' mode. Immediately, Sari felt her body succumbing to the vacuum of space, and she knew she had only seconds! She got into the suit, zipped it up, locked on the helmet and turned on the atmospheric controls. Mirage stood by, watching nervously. Sari's suit quickly filled with air, pressurized, and she took a deep breath. Her face registered relief as she was able to take in the oxygen/nitrogen mixture. She gave a thumbs-up to Mirage. "I'm good," she told her. Mirage rolled her optics in relief. "Oh thank Primus," she replied. "Now, you're going to have to help the hostage into his suit."

"OK, on to the other building," Mirage said. "Now, I assume you can no longer fight or fly?"

"No, not while I'm in this suit," Sari replied. "I still have my Autobot strength, speed and agility, but otherwise I'm about as helpless as that hostage."

"OK, we'll need to protect you." On the way out, Mirage grabbed the tanks of air, and carried the other suit. The two left the building to meet up with the rest of the platoon.

"Any trouble?" she asked the mechs.

"No, I assume the three remaining terrorists are guarding the hostage," said Sniper.

"Hopefully we can take them out," Sideburn remarked.

"Little problem, though," said Sari. "The compound at that end has a radial design, with the pathways like the spokes of a wheel and the hostage building in the center. There's no way to sneak up to them."

"I have an idea," said Mirage. "How close can we get before we hit that radial design?"

"This way," said Sari, and led the way.

They arrived at the spot where they could still hide, and Armorhide asked, "OK I'm all audio receptors. What's your plan?"

"Watch this!" and suddenly, in front of them appeared images of two other platoons, that looked just like them!

"What…? Where'd they come from?" asked Sniper.

"My mod," said Mirage. I can project holograms. Let me send these two 'platoons' ahead down two other spokes to draw their fire." And they took off running and turned, one down one spoke, another down a different spoke. Immediately, they took on fire from the three terrorists guarding the building.

"This is our chance! Attack!" yelled Mirage. And Sniper, Arcee and Sideburn transformed into their alt mode and raced toward the building. Armorhide transformed. "Hop in," Armorhide told Sari, and she got in and he sped behind the platoon.

The platoon fired on the remaining hostages, who had been shooting at the holograms, killing them. "That's all of them," said Sniper.

"Now, Micro, any chance you're able, through your suit, to check the door?" And Sari put her glove on the door. She tried, but it wasn't working. "No, sorry. Too many layers in this suit."

So, it's a 50/50 chance," Sideburn observed.

"What if Micro got out of her suit, transformed back to bot, checked the door, and then got back to her organic form and got back in to her suit?" asked Armorhide.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Mirage. "It will allow the air she's using now to escape, and I grabbed all the tanks they had; we have just enough for both of them to make it back to the rendezvous point. We can't risk Micro or the hostage running out of air."

"I guess it's 50/50 then," said Sniper. "Win/Lose."

Mirage agreed. "OK, now, the plan will be to work fast. We break in, which will cause a hull breach. Micro runs in with the suit, and helps get the hostage into it. She then communicates the escape plan to him."

"As soon as Micro runs in to the building, we all transform into our alt forms, so he won't freak out at the sight of mechanical beings. Everyone, make sure you have your hologram driver turned on. Micro, you tell him that the rescue team is here to protect him, and transport you and him to the rendezvous point. Armorhide, you take Micro and the hostage in the back seat. Leave your door open, and let Micro close it."

"Everyone ready? OK let's do this!" And Armorhide stepped up to the door; Sari stood next to him, holding the second suit. He first tried opening it the normal way; it was locked. Everyone gave him an "Oh, really?" look. "Hey! You never know!" he protested. He then grabbed the handle and pulled; it came off. "OK door, I tried being nice. You wanta do this the hard way? I'll do it the hard way!" And he slammed it with his fist. The door took the blow and creaked open. Immediately the air inside began escaping. "Hull breach!" yelled Mirage. Sari ran inside. She went to the hostage.

**["We're here to rescue you, Ambassador! Get into this suit!]** Yelled Sari, speaking Denebian. She got him in, quickly zipped it up, and put his helmet on. Turning on the controls, his suit filled with air and pressurized. He breathed in, knelt down, and coughed.

**["Oh, thank you! Thank you, miss! What is your name?"]**

**["Sari, Sari Sumdac. Now please, Ambassador, come with me, there's a transport outside, and a team which will protect us from any more terrorists."]** She helped him up, and led him outside. They got into Armorhide, and Sari shut the door. The platoon sped off out of the compound and back to the rendezvous point.

**["What planet are you from, Sari?"]** Asked the Ambassador.

**["I'm from Earth, Ambassador."]** She replied.

The Ambassador tried speaking to Armorhide's hologram.

**["And thank you, sir! Thank you for rescuing me!"]**

Unfortunately, holograms are not programmed to talk. The Ambassador became puzzled. He turned to Sari.

**["He does not respond?"]**

Sari had to think of a ruse quickly.

**["He is a special 'black ops' soldier, Ambassador. They are required to remain silent. Besides, he must remain vigilant for any dangers."]**

**["Oh, I see, of course."]**

"Whew!" Sari thought.

"Good one, Micro!" Armorhide thought to himself.

It was a long journey to the point where they were to meet Tracks Minor and board the transport. Sari was able to put her "diplomacy" mod to good use, and spent the time in idle chatter with the Ambassador. They shared stories about their home planets, and he was utterly charmed by the young Technorganic's poise and abilities.

On the way, Mirage worried about something. "Tracks Minor said that the exercise does not end until we are off the planet. Will we jeopardize the mission by transforming to our bipedal modes to board the transport? The Ambassador would likely protest that it was all a ruse – he might even think he was being abducted by some other terrorists!"

She tried to think of a way of dealing with that dilemma, but couldn't think of anything. She also realized that she couldn't communicate with anyone else, lest it come through Armorhide's comm. She fretted the rest of the journey.

They approached the point where they had started, and drove up to the transport. The hatch opened, and keeping the exercise true, Sari opened Armorhide's door and led the Ambassador in. "OK, now what do we do?" Mirage wondered.

Fortunately, her fretting was resolved, when the transport opened its nose, and a ramp rolled out large enough for all four recruits to drive in. "So, that's how we keep it true to form!" she realized, and they got on the transport.

The ship took off from the planet, and Tracks Minor came up to the platoon. "Good job recruits! You can transport back to bipedal now." And they transformed and stretched. "Aaah! Better!" said Armorhide.

The drill instructor then turned to Sari and the "Ambassador". You can get out of that suit, Micro, this transport is pressurized." And Sari and the actor took the suit off.

**["You did an excellent job, Sari! And your Denebian is flawless."]** said the actor.

**["Thank you, Ambass…err, sir!"]** and she shook his hand. She then transformed into "bot" mode.

"I watched your mission, and you all did a fine job," said Tracks Minor. "Just make sure you make an attempt to check on a door for booby-traps before trying to break in!" he said, looking at Armorhide.

"All right, you've earned a little break when we get back. No duty station."

**So the platoon earned a passing grade on their group exercise! They had a successful rescue, and should rightfully feel proud of their accomplishment. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Graduation!

**Graduation Day!**

**The time for Sari's graduation from Autobot Boot Camp has arrived! Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Isaac have come to attend her graduation ceremony.**

Four platoons of boot camp bots are graduating this day. Sari's platoon marches onto the tarmac in formation behind Tracks Minor. Presiding over the ceremony is Ultra Magnus, standing next to the boot camp Commandant, Theta Prime. As they pass by the reviewing stand, Tracks Minor calls out "Platoon! Salute!" and together her platoon all turn their helms and give a sharp salute to the Chairman of the Autobot High Council. He returns their salute, and they return to marching and continue on until they arrive at their spot on the tarmac.

Once all platoons have arrived and are standing at attention before Ultra Magnus, the Commandant and assembled guests, the head drill instructor calls out "Platoons! At ease!" and everyone changes from attention to standing at ease, with servos clasped behind their backs. Ultra Magnus begins his commencement speech.

"Greetings, Commandant, soon-to-be graduates, and assembled guests. I planned to keep my remarks short - no more than an hour or so." [Laughter]

"Seriously, I'm glad you're not all standing at attention. One time, I addressed a group of soldiers, I told them a favorite joke of mine, and I was disappointed when they didn't laugh. And I thought maybe I'd gotten the delivery wrong or they didn't quite understand it. And then the commanding officer leaned over to me and whispered that they're standing at attention, they're not permitted to laugh. So, just to play it safe: Feel free to laugh. That's an order!" [Laughter]

"It's wonderful to be with you graduates today. I had an opportunity to observe your newly-designed obstacle course. Still being under the watchful optics of the medical bots at the Cybertron Infirmary, they wouldn't let me give it a try [laughter], I only had to look it over, but it kind of reminded me of how we often have to get things done at the Autobot High Council" [laughter]

"You soon-to-be Privates know better than anyone that staying true to your ideals isn't always the easiest course. It isn't always the most comfortable or even the safest way. And sometimes it's a lot like that obstacle course: There are hurdles and attacks, and sometimes you just have to hold on for dear life. But Cybertron didn't become great because we took the easy road. Cybertron's great because of mechs and femmes like you — bots with big sparks and strong processors and with courage beyond the usual measure."

"You know, someone wisely said that a hero isn't really braver than anyone else; he's just brave 3 cycles longer than anyone else. And it's because of you that Cybertron's future will be big and strong and generous and full of hope and fighting spirit. It's because of you that we can be sure that Cybertron will be always faithful to its best hopes and highest ideals."

"And now, it gives me great pleasure to say just one final thing: Graduates of platoons 1044, 1045, 1046, and 1047, it's my privilege today to be the first to address you as soldiers, for soldiers you are and soldiers you always will be."

"Congratulations, and may Primus be with you."

"Thank you."

Everyone cheered, and Theta Prime then thanked Ultra Magnus and announced that each platoon would now receive their official promotion to Private, First Class, and be given their assignments.

Tracks Minor stepped out of formation, walked up to the front of his platoon, and doing an about-face, called out each recruit, one by one.

"Recruit Mirage! Step forward," he called. Mirage stepped out of formation, walked up to Tracks Minor and saluted. He returned her salute. "Congratulations, Private Mirage. You have been assigned to a unit that will be guarding a space bridge out on Corata-Vaz."

"Thank you, Sir!" Mirage and Tracks Minor saluted, she did an about-face, and returned back to formation.

"Recruit Sideburn! Step forward," he called next. Sideburn stepped out of formation, walked up to Tracks Minor and saluted. He returned his salute. "Congratulations, Private Sideburn. You are assigned to clerk at the Cybertron Intelligence office at the Metroplex, assisting Officer Rewind."

"Thank you, Sir!" Sideburn and Tracks Minor saluted, he did an about-face, and returned back to formation.

"Recruit Armorhide! Step forward," he called next. Armorhide stepped out of formation, walked up to Tracks Minor and saluted. He returned his salute. "Congratulations, Private Armorhide. You are to report to the Autotrooper Academy, where upon successful completion of your training, you will graduate and be spark-transplanted into the Autotrooper's 256-OZU-004 shell."

"Thank you, Sir!" Armorhide and Tracks Minor saluted, he did an about-face, and returned back to formation.

"Recruit Sniper! Step forward," he called next. Sniper stepped out of formation, walked up to Tracks Minor and saluted. He returned his salute. "Congratulations, Private Sniper. You are to report to a unit that is battling pirates near the organic moon Barbarossa. Your particular mods will be put to good use in that campaign."

"Thank you, Sir!" Sniper and Tracks Minor saluted, he did an about-face, and returned back to formation.

"Recruit Micro! Step forward," he called Sari. She stepped out of formation, walked up to Tracks Minor and saluted. He returned her salute. "Congratulations, Private Sumdac," he says. "I understand you wish to set aside your boot camp moniker, and that is every graduate's choice, Private. You are to report back to Optimus Prime as your Autobot Commander and Jazz as your Sensei. Your particular mods will be put to use defending planet Earth. Upon completion of your Cyber-Ninja training, you will be considered for admission to the Autobot Academy."

"Thank you, Sir!" Sari and Tracks Minor saluted, she did an about-face, and returned back to formation.

"Platoon! " Tracks Minor called out. "Atten-Hut!" The platoon snapped to attention. "Dis-missed!"

They broke out of formation and congratulated each other. Tracks Minor came up and gave each one his own personal congratulations, now that he was no longer their drill instructor. He walked up to Sari. "Private Sumdac, congratulations! You did exceedingly well here at Boot Camp. You were my first Technorganic recruit, and I was glad for the opportunity to train you."

"Thank you, Sir!" Sari responded. "It was an honor to be your recruit."

Optimus and Jazz came up and greeted the two. "Tracks Minor! Good to see you again – it's been a few stellar cycles," they said.

"Good to see you as well, Optimus Prime, Jazz! You two certainly have a good soldier here," he said, looking at Sari, "and I have no doubt she will make a fine Cyber-Ninja and officer. Now, if you three will excuse me, I have some final details to take care of for our new soldiers' assignments. Optimus Prime, Jazz, Private Sumdac, I give you my best wishes!" he said, saluting. And Optimus, Jazz and Sari returned the salute.

"Well, Sari, congratulations!" said Optimus.

"Thank you, sir!" she said, saluting. "Proud to be back on your team!" Optimus saluted back.

"We'll be glad to have you back with us, Sari," said Jazz. "Tracks Minor sent us some very impressive progress reports."

"Thank you, Sensei," she replied, bowing. "I'm looking forward to rejoining you all back on Earth and continuing my training."

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Isaac came up. Isaac gave her a hug. "Oh, my Sari, I am so proud of you," he said. "Although," holding his nose, "you are so right about the air here. Whew!"

"I know, Dad," she replied. "We'll get you back on the shuttle, with fresh air, as quickly as we can," she smiled.

"Well, Private Sumdac," said Bumblebee. "I see you made it through! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Bee!"

"Same here, Sari!" said Bulkhead. "I'm so proud of you! Wow." He said, looking around, "watching the graduation ceremony sure brought back memories"

"Yeah, like how at the graduation, Sentinel Minor scowled at me?" said Bumblebee.

"Aw, that's just because he was mad about the, you know, that building dropping on him," Bulkhead replied.

"Yeah," Bee sighed. "Oh well, at least it kept you and me together as a team, and then, with Sar, we stopped being just two and became 'The Three Amigos', right, big guy?"

"You know it!" Bulkhead grinned. "And I'm so glad you're comin' back to Earth, Sari!"

"Me too, Bulky! I've got more Cyber-Ninja training to do, and now, look at me, I'm an official Private, assigned to Optimus' team!"

"That's right, big guy," said Bee. "Sar's official now – a Cybertronian soldier, just like us!"

Mirage came up to Sari and her friends. "Hey! Private Mi…oh! I mean, Private Sumdac! Congratulations! We're soldiers now!"

"You too, Private Mirage!" said Sari, beaming. "Hey, let me introduce you to my friends, and my Dad." And Sari turned and introduced the only other femme in her platoon to Optimus, Jazz, Bee, Bulkhead, and Isaac.

"So Mirage, you're headed out to Corata-Vaz," said Optimus. "That's one of our far outposts, near the edge of the Autobot Commonwealth. I'm told they have a very highly skilled team of bots guarding that space bridge. You'll gain some valuable experience working with them."

"Thank you, Sir!" Mirage replied. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"And while you're out there, you should give yourself a chance to learn something about the space bridge technology," said Bulkhead. "It'll be of good use down the road for ya."

"Will do, Sir!"

"Aw, shucks, just call me Bulkhead," he demurred.

"Bulky's a good friend of mine, Mirage," said Sari. "And, he's one of Cybertron's space bridge experts, so he knows what he's talking about," she smiled.

One of the Boot Camp technicians came over and told Sari and Mirage that they were taking pictures of the graduates, so they went over with the others and posed in front of their former barracks. The technician then handed out copies to the graduates and their guests.

"Oh, Sari, that's going right in my office!" said Isaac, smiling.

All the graduates came up to Armorhide after the pictures. "Well, Armorhide, after graduation, you'll have to let us know where you'll be assigned," said Sniper, "after they've got you in your new Autotrooper body, be sure to let us know which one is you," he laughed.

"Will do, guys!" he responded. "I'm excited. Being an Autotrooper has always been my dream. And they told me I'm keeping my mod, so it'll be put to good use."

"And I'm looking forward to clerking at the Metroplex," said Sideburn. "I'll be assisting one of the top Intelligence Officers there. Once I've gotten some stellar cycles of experience, he'll be recommending me for the Autobot Academy."

"That's terrific, Sideburn!" said Sari. "Next time I'm on Cybertron, I'll stop by the Metroplex."

"That'd be great, Sari! I can show you around the office!"

"Looks like you've got yourself an exciting assignment, Sniper," said Mirage. "Battling pirates. I'm jealous!" she smiled.

"It'll be great," he said. "I'm really looking forward for the chance at taking on those sparking retro-rats."

"All right, Privates," said Tracks Minor, "the time has arrived for you to pack up your gear and board your transports to your new assignments. We've got a fresh crew of recruits arriving here in a solar cycle, so I will bid you all farewell."

"Goodbye, Sir!" everyone said to their former drill instructor, as they snatched up their belongings and headed off for their destinations. They said goodbye to each other.

Sari joined her father and friends and got on the transport headed back to Cybertron. Her dad sat down next to her, and as the hatch door closed, he took in a deep breath. "Aaah, Sari, it's nice to breathe some clean air," he smiled.

Sari transformed into "human" mode and hugged her Dad. "Thanks for putting up with that nasty air for me," she smiled.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get home, Sari?" asked Bulkhead.

"Oh, without a doubt, Bulky, go with my Dad to Burger Bot! I'll let you guys in on a secret: you know what kept me going when Tracks Minor was making us do all those transformations?"

"I'll take a stab," said Bee. "Burger Bot?"

"Yep! With every transformation, I kept thinking in my mind 'Burger Bot with my Dad', 'Burger Bot with my Dad', 'Burger Bot with my Dad'. That got me through it," she smiled.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do, my Sari!" said Isaac.

"What got you through yours, Bee?" she asked.

"Oh! Me? Uh, Not having to do any more transformations," said Bee, looking away, awkwardly.

"What? Oh, lame!" she teased.

"Hey! That's not what you told me!" said Bulkhead. "You told me you looked forward to going to…"

"No, no, not here!" Bumblebee protested.

"Going to where?" Sari demanded. "Bee…?" Now, all eyes were on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, Sari's a soldier now, one of us; I think she deserves to know," said Optimus, smiling.

"OK, OK," sighed Bee, surrendering. He rolled his optics. "What got me through all the transformations… was thinking about going to Maccadam's Old Oil House."

"And…?" said Bulkhead, elbowing him.

"And…drinking a Lotta Collins," he cringed.

"Lotta Collins? But, that's a fembot's drink!" said Jazz, laughing.

"You like a fembot's drink?" said Sari, smiling, her blue eyes wide.

"Hey! It's a good drink!" he protested. "And yeah, it's what got me through all the transformations at boot camp."

"OK, Bee, I tell you what," Sari replied. "I'll be old enough in a stellar cycle or so, and once I'm of age, you and I will go to Maccadam's Old Oil House, and we'll go and have a couple of Lotta Collins' – deal?" she stuck out her hand.

Bee rolled his optics and, feeling humbled, said "Deal!" he shook her hand.

**So Sari's done with Autobot Boot Camp, and is now Private First Class Sumdac! She'll return to Earth and continue her Cyber-Ninja training with Jazz as her Sensei, but when called to duty, will defend Earth and the moon under the command of Optimus. Once her training is complete, Jazz and Optimus will recommend her for the Autobot Academy, where she will become Cadet Sumdac, and upon graduation, become a Cybertronian Officer. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hijack!

**Sari and Isaac are finally enjoying their long awaited father/daughter lunch at Burger Bot.**

"Oh, Dad, I can't tell you how long I've waited for this!" said Sari, as she chomped down on her Burger Bot burger.

Isaac smiled. "Enjoy, my Sari! As for me, I can't tell you how long I've waited to share it with you!"

Lisa Kane came up to the table. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Professor?" She then turned to his daughter. "Oh, hi Sari! Long time, no see! How've you been?"

"Hey, Lisa! I've been to Autobot Boot Camp! I just graduated."

"Oh, wow! Autobot Boot Camp? Are you like, an Autobot now?"

"No," she laughed, "not quite. But I'm a Cybertronian soldier!"

"Cool! Well, let me know if you guys need refills, or anything else!" and Lisa went back into the kitchen to tell everyone how Sari's now "some kind of Autobot soldier - or, something".

"Ah, Lisa," sighed Isaac. "She's a very good worker, Sari. I hope she finds herself a successful husband someday," he smiled.

"So, Sari, what are your plans?"

"Well, Jazz and I are going out to the Asteroid Belt. He wants me to drill on navigating around up there with my plasma thrusters. He said that there's a section of the belt with lots of very fast-moving, spinning asteroids."

"Oh my! Be careful!"

"I will, Dad!" she smiled.

* * *

Jazz and Sari headed past the Martian orbit and went out into the asteroid belt. "We'll be going over to a section of the belt near the Jupiter Trojans," he told his gakusei. "The asteroids there are fast-moving."

"I want you to become skilled at navigating quickly around large terrestrial bodies. When you are in combat, you will find yourself battling enemy ships, and you need to be able to make rapid turns and stops."

"Yes, Sensei," Sari replied.

"Here we are." Their ship slowed down, and Sari's jaw dropped as she looked out at the scene ahead. Large, medium and small-sized objects twisted and turned all around them. Jazz kept the ship moving to avoid being hit. "Go outside and maneuver through that," he told her. "I will follow you."

Gulping, she exited the ship and fired up her plasma thrusters. Immediately, she had to swerve to avoid being clipped by a small rock that zoomed past her. "Yikes!" she yelled. Taking off, she used her targeting mod to keep an optic on approaching bodies - not to aim a blaster at them, but to steer clear.

"You're doing very well, Sari, keep it up," Jazz said.

She flew in and around the hurtling asteroids, going up and down the spinning bodies. Several minutes passed by. "I think I'm getting the hang of this, Sensei!" she said.

"Sensei?" There was no response. She turned around, but did not see the Ark-32 behind her.

"Sensei, where are you?" Worried, she began flying back the way she came. It was difficult maneuvering, as the constantly shifting surroundings made navigation nearly impossible.

She decided to use Processor Over Matter to try and locate him. Meditating while flying to avoid the asteroids, she concentrated, attempting to locate his Spark. "Sensei, where are you?" as her Spark sense cast a wide net.

Finally, she managed to catch a location. Speeding towards that direction, she flew over a large spinning moon-sized asteroid and caught sight of the Ark-32! It was being held in a tractor beam by a strange ship. Sari flew as fast as she could towards them. "Sensei, Sensei! Are you alright?" He did not respond. Her Spark could tell that he was not completely offline, but may be in some kind of stasis.

Arriving at hull of the Ark-32, she tried to get aboard, but the ship did not respond. Then, Sari noticed the beginnings of a blue orb forming ahead. The enemy ship was creating a space bridge! In a last-ditch effort, Sari managed to use P-O-M to force the hatch door open; she stepped inside and shut the hatch before the Ark-32 got towed through the space bridge.

Finding Jazz, she went up to him. "Sensei! Sensei! Please respond! We are in danger!" She placed her servo on his chassis and used her "mojo" mod to attempt to revive him. She could sense that the enemy had placed him in some kind of severe stasis. "If I only had Ratchet's EMP device!" she thought, but then realized that she lacked his medical skills. "Right, Sari. If only Ratchet was here with his EMP device," she sighed.

Looking out the ship's port, she watched as they were passing through the space bridge. "Where the heck are they taking us?" The Ark-32's console was non-operational, so she wasn't able to query the navigational systems to determine their new location. Suddenly, they exited the bridge and entered their destination.

Her encryption mods began glowing blue, as she picked up transmissions. The language was that of the Barbarrosians. "Pirates!" she said.

"Admiral!" the transmission began. "We were scouting over in the Alpha Quadrant as you had commanded, and we found a great prize!"

"What is it?" came the reply.

"A Cybertronian ship!"

"Really? Well, that is a prize! Bring it here immediately! Anything else?"

"There was a single Autobot aboard."

"Just one? Well, it may be worthwhile. We'll hang on to it for ransom."

"Yes, sir."

Sari then watched as their ship was getting towed through a strange sector of space. She wondered what to do. "I've got to get help, somehow," she thought.

Just then, the pirate ship was under attack! Sari watched as a small ship approach it from the port side, firing overshock sonic batteries at them. The pirate ship returned fire.

Sari looked at the small ship and from her training in boot camp, was able to recognize it as Cybertronian. "Sniper! He may be aboard." She looked at Jazz, and although he was unconscious, she placed her servo on his chassis and attempted to communicate with his Spark. "I will return, Sensei. I am going for help."

She exited the Ark-32 and began flying towards the small Cybertronian ship.

* * *

An alarm went off in the Autobot ship, as it detected Sari's approach.

"Sir! There's someone flying towards us!" said the Autobot at the scanners.

"Check its signature," said the commander.

"It appears to be Cybertronian," he replied.

"Hail it, but aim a weapon. It could be a trick," said the commander.

"Halt!" said the voice in Sari's comm. "Identify yourself!"

"Cybertronian soldier, Private Sari Sumdac, sir," she replied. "I escaped the Ark-32 that is being towed by the pirate ship."

"Sari? Said Sniper, hearing the communication from inside the ship. He approached the officer. Commander! I know that bot!"

"Are you sure, Private? How can you tell?"

"Let me talk to her, sir," said Sniper. And they gave him the comm.

"Sari? This is Sniper. Who got assigned to Corata-Vaz?"

"Mirage," she replied.

"And what was your boot camp moniker?"

"Micro."

He turned to the Commander. "It's her, sir, I'm sure."

"Alright, let her aboard." And they granted Sari permission to board. Entering the craft, she saluted the commander. "Private Sumdac, reporting, sir."

"Alright, Sumdac, what happened to your ship?" And Sari explained her ship's hijacking by the pirates, and Jazz still being aboard, unconscious. "I tried reviving him, but they've got him in some deep stasis."

"They have an EMP device, that's how they disabled your ship. Your Sensei succumbed to the same effects," said the commander.

He went over to a console and pulled up Sari's records. His optics opened wide when her list of mods scrolled. And continued scrolling. He turned to her. "Cyber-Ninja?"

"Gakusei, sir," she replied. "Jazz is my Sensei."

Just then, the Autobot at the weapons console reported. "Sir! One of the pirate ship's main engines has been hit."

"Fire all weapons at the ship! Let's see if we can get them to disengage their tractor beam!"

He turned to Sari. "Sumdac, how would you feel about supporting us by taking on the enemy ship? Would you be able to fly outside and fire on them with your orbs while we continue to attack?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Make it so!" And Sari exited their ship and headed toward the pirate ship.

* * *

"Captain! Something's headed toward us! Looks like a flying Autobot!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fire on the damned thing!" And Sari's approach was met with a fusillade of weaponry. "Here it comes!" she said, and twisted and turned to avoid the shots. She then turned the plasma thrusters on her palms into orb weapons and returned fire, shooting back like machine guns at the pirate ship.

"Fire rockets at that thing!" ordered the pirate captain. And rockets came at her. She targeted them and blew them up with her orbs. The Autobot commander watched this and was impressed. "That's some companion of yours, Sniper." "Yes, sir, she is," he replied. "Good going, Micro," he thought.

"Sumdac! Their tractor beam comes out of three turrets aft; one port, one starboard, and one below. If you can take them out, you will free the Ark-32."

"Roger," and she flew toward the turrets.

"What about their EMP cannon, sir?" asked Sniper.

"They can only aim it from the stem," explained the Commander. He got on his comm to warn her. "Sumdac, stay away from the stem of their ship, they have an EMP cannon."

"Acknowledged."

However, the pirate ship began to turn towards Sari, so it could aim its EMP cannon at her. "Scrap!" She said, and tried to fly as fast as she could toward the stern of the ship to stay away. Getting towards the first of the tractor beam turrets, she shot an orb and blew it up.

"Captain! It's destroying our tractor beam!"

"I've had it with that Autobot!" he said, and putting on a suit, got out of the ship with a shoulder-mounted plasma weapon to blow Sari away. Just as she was aiming at the second turret, she got a warning from the Autobot ship. "Sumdac! You're being fired on!" She looked to see the pirate Captain, just as he fired his plasma weapon at her. "Oh, scrap!" she said, and got out her Skyboom shield seconds before the plasma heat struck her. The force of the blast threw her back several meters, but she was able to recover. "That was too close!"

"C'mere you little bug!" said the pirate, and fired again. Sari kept her shield up, and was prepared for the blast. The thrusters on her pedes kept her steady, and with her free servo, returned fire at the pirate. He dodged the orb. "You're not going to take me out with those little blue balls, bug!" he mocked. And fired at her again, only this time, he pushed his weapon's power to the limit. Sari's optics opened wide at the huge plasma blast headed her way. She put her shield to maximum protection and got behind it. Even with her thrusters, the force pushed her back nearly a quarter of a kilometer. She could feel the heat of the plasma through her shield. "Not good!" she thought.

"One more, and we'll be rid of you!" said the pirate. Aiming his weapon, he laughed, good bye, bug!" But just before he was able to fire, a small, very precise shot went straight through the helmet of his suit and between his eyes. He collapsed onto the hull of the ship.

"Sari, are you all right?" a voice came to her comm. She looked up to see the pirate captain down. Recognizing the voice, she got on her comm. "I'm OK, Sniper, was that you?"

"That was me, indeed. The commander told me to get out onto the hull of our ship and give you an assist. Now, go ahead and take out those other two turrets, and let's rescue the Ark-32. My ship mates are taking out the pirate ship."

"10-4. And thanks!" she replied. And she flew back to the pirate ship and destroyed the remaining tractor beam turrets, freeing her ship.

"Pirate ship destroyed, Commander," said the Autobot controlling the weaponry. "Private Sumdac has freed the Ark-32."

"Very good. Let's board Sumdac's ship and see if we can have it brought back to our station," replied the commander. "Tell the private to return to our ship."

"Sumdac, good job. Return to the ship. We will have the Ark-32 brought to the Autobot station, and will have Jazz brought to sick bay."

"Yes, sir," replied Sari.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Sari visited Jazz in sick bay. "How are you feeling, Sensei?"

"Much better, Sari, thank you," he smiled. "And I understand you did quite a good job defeating the pirates. Well done!"

"Thank you! This has been quite an adventure. I understand they had been scouting out our solar system looking for places to exploit."

"Yes, once I'm free to leave sick bay, you and I can have a briefing from the station commander, and we'll bring that Intel back to Optimus."

"They're also making repairs to the Ark-32 from the EMP blast. We should be able to take it into their space bridge to get us back home. And the base commander contacted Optimus to let him know what happened."

"Good, good." Jazz closed his optics and put his helm back down. "Forgive me Sari; I'm still a little weak from the effects of that blast."

"I'll let you rest up, Sensei. I'm so glad you're doing well!" And she took her leave. Exiting sick bay, she came up to Sniper. "Well, I certainly didn't plan on seeing you so soon, Sniper!" she smiled.

"Nor I, Sari! But it was great to have your help taking down those pirates."

"Thanks again for saving me from that captain's plasma gun. Another blast and it might have been the end of me."

"My pleasure, Sari. We boot camp graduates have to stick together, right?" he winked. "Just kidding; it was my honor to have done that for anyone."

"So it looks like I'm here for a few solar cycles until my Sensei is fully healed. Do you have time to show me around?"

"My pleasure! Come on, let's have a walk around." And Sniper showed her the Autobot base.

**So Sari and Jazz had an unexpected turn of events, which led them to a whole other sector in the galaxy, and they wound up near the Pirate Moon. As luck would have it, Sari ran into Sniper, and with the help of his crew, they were able to rescue Jazz and the Ark-32. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
